Floating Islands DND World Wiki
Welcome to the Floating Islands DND World Wiki A database for the campaign world "Floating Islands" for DnD 3.5 Also, butts. Basic Lore Centuries ago, there was a great and terrible war between the gods . Much knowledge has been lost since then, but what is known is that the gods came to the material plane to fight. Some died in the process, including Garl Glittergold , (god of the gnomes), Moradin , (god of the dwarves), and St. Cuthbert , (god of retribution). As a result, those faiths dissolved after the war, leaving behind cults at most. The world itself fractured, tearing rifts into the other planes. The lands began to rise and split, creating floating islands, while floods ravaged below. After the gods stopped fighting, their followers were confused and disoriented, their world destroyed and their gods missing, they took to fighting each other as well. There was a magical arms race, and arcane technology flourished in this period. With the holes in their world, however, things began to leak in from the other planes. Formians , an empire of ant like creatures, appeared, and began trying to colonize everything in sight, and enslaving everyone they came across. Technology again boomed in response to this extraplanar threat. The warring peoples formed an uneasy alliance to fight off this common enemy, and eventually drove the Formians back onto a few islands. To this day, these islands are kept under quarantine. With the threat of Formian invasion still hanging above their heads, the rivaling peoples formed uneasy alliances, agreeing that as long as the Formians were still around, they would work together. Many wizards and the like continued the pursuit of progress afterwards, though growth has mostly stagnated since. __TOC__ Geography Hundreds of islands ranging in sizes scattered across the world, most large enough to contain a city or two with a few square miles of nature/terrain. *Minor Islands *Major Islands Furthermore, in cities dot the ocean floor in the waterworld below *Underwater Cities Government After the wars, centralized government ceased. Each island is typically it's own independent city state or similar. There are a few partnerships and alliances outside of the main pact between everyone. Any city states that have "gone rogue" have been dealt with by united armies or talked down by diplomacy in the past. Races 'Base Races' Humans Still a dominant race, just as common Half Elves Slightly more common Elves Many forests were destroyed, they were pretty sad about that, many left through the rifts to an arboreal plane, though just as many stayed behind Gnomes Still common, see below Halflings Still common, wandering the world in caravans of Airships instead of wagons now, for the most part Dwarves Most left to the elemental plane of earth after the war, treat rifles/shotguns as simple weapons, see below Half Orcs Although still seen as dumb and untrustworthy, most of the stigmas of orcblood are gone Orcs Although still seen as dumb and untrustworthy, orcs have civilized a bit and are regarded similarly to the Half Orcs 'Aquatic Races' Mostly living happily in the water world miles under the floating islands Aquatic Elves Similarly to their air breathing cousins, Aquatic Elves prefer nature, and tend to live in undersea kelp forests, coral reefs, and the like Aquatic Half-Elves Aquatic Half-Elves both enjoy exploring the skies and the seas, though never truly feeling at home in either Aquatic Orcs Typically found in undersea cities, though not uncommon for tribes of them to wander the sea floor Aquatic Half-Orcs Same as Aquatic Half-Elves in that they do not feel welcome anywhere. They also wander a lot, seeking to find a place they are at home Aquatic Kobolds They tend to hide in underwater cave systems, near geothermal vents Aquatic Halflings Like regular halflings, they do a lot of wandering. Most are responsible for ferrying goods and people to and from the surface Aquatic Gnomes Found in similar areas to Aquatic Kobolds, the two are natural enemies Aquatic Goblins With no true lands of their own, most resort to marauding bands of pirates, raiding underwater cities and shipments Aquatic Dwarves Found in the deepest of Trenches, Aquatic Dwarves enjoy seclusion 'Subterranean Races' Mostly fled to other planes, namely the Elemental Plane of Earth Kobolds Mostly a slave race now Drow Most fled to the Elemental Plane of Earth 'Aerial Races' what those exist? They're pretty cool with this Raptorans Raptorans travel a lot by ship, though they do tend to visit their homes on the islands regularly Religion The main god of Dwarves is now Mya, or the Mother of Wisdom. She represents the bonds of family, and as the dwarves went into seclusion after the war, she became their patron deity. The Gnomes, after losing their god, turned to a darker side, and adopted his evil twin brother, Gelf Darkhearth, seeking revenge. Predominant religions are Kord, (the god of strength), Heironeous, (the god of valor), Hextor, (the god of tyranny), Pelor, (the god of the sun) and Boccob, (the god of magic). Technology The main new technological advancements include: Airships Both the zeppelin kind and the flying pirate ship kind, though the zeppelin is the most common type Guns They shoot bolts of magic energy, coming in different shapes and sizes. Treated as ranged martial weapons Jet Packs Limited flight capabilites, powered by magic cells that must recharge after use Bombs/Grenades/Explosives Explosions of magic energy, varying types. Accessibility limited Rail Systems Interisland and transisland variations found, not incredibly common Medicine Vastly improved, hospitals equipped with things like limb regeneration, cures to natural blindess and physical ailments Robots Constructs are much more common, often created for mundane tasks or specific use Classes New class, Engineer, not quite done yet. That aside, Fighters, Paladins, Barbarians, and Rangers are all proficient with all guns. Rogues are proficient with pistols. Bards proficient with pistols as well. Other classes might be, contact me if you have any questions. Economy Standardized Platinum/Gold/Silver/Copper coins. Bitches love coins Category:Browse